reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
El Presidio
El Presidio (Spanish for The Prison) is a military fort in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Diez Coronas region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. The fort serves as a Mexican Army stronghold. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 El Presidio is visible across the river from New Austin, but cannot be explored during normal gameplay. It has the distinction of being the only settlement in Mexico that makes an appearance in the game. ''Red Dead Redemption'' A large portion of the Luisa Fortuna mission "Must a Saviour Die?" takes place in this location and, naturally, the Abraham Reyes mission "The Gates of El Presidio" takes place here. ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, El Presidio is a Safe Zone protected by high walls, multiple cannons, a Gatling gun, and the Mexican Army. Ladders have been added to certain points on the walls for ingress and egress. There is a perpetual horde of undead surrounding the fort. It is also one of two locations that the Missing Persons activity is linked. Amenities * Wanted Poster Trivia Red Dead Redemption * In single-player, wearing the Duster Coat while the Mexican Army controls El Presidio will automatically gain the player a bounty. *Lassoing and hogtying a bounty target and taking him inside the fort will cause the soldiers to assume a combat stance. Cutting him free will cause the soldiers to shoot him until he either leaves or dies. There is no penalty for this, and the player can still claim the bounty. *It seems that at least one person in El Presidio may become hostile towards John Marston. *In Multiplayer, shooting TNT or lanterns inside El Presidio will result in a $20 bounty. Throwing Dynamite or a Fire bottle will also result in a bounty if the explosion/fire touches any part of the fort. *Oddly, despite being a literal stronghold, it is not featured in a Stronghold match. *Underneath one of the sets of stairs in the fort there is a Jail Cell, though it is always locked, and an occupant is rarely seen. *It is a common location in Multiplayer to become a Public Enemy because of the many Cannons and Gatling Guns with one being present directly at the front door making it easy to rack up many thousands in bounty. Also, with having only two entrances it is a very defensible position and with a group of the player's friends (6 being the bare minimum with any number above that just to make it easier) they can man all the Cannons and Gatling Guns that protect those 2 entrances with people to spare for sniper duty (using Rolling Blocks, Carcano Rifles, Bolt Action Rifles, etc.) and guarding the inside of the fort if any Military break through the player's defensive line. *It is possible to see El Presidio from the top of Nekoti Rock, though it looks like an undetailed block. To do this, binoculars or a sniper scope are required. *In multiplayer, if a player takes control of a mounted weapon and fires at the walls of El Presidio, an additional $20 will be added to their bounty. This can be a very useful tactic for any players wanting to complete any challenges or achievements/trophies. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the Undead spawn in masses outside the front gate. The player can man one of the cannons near the gate and they can score the Mowing Them Down achievement/trophy by mowing them down three and four at a time. The other kill-based achievements (Long Arm of Marston, In Hail of Bullets and Bullseye) are also easily scored there, given enough ammo and patience. *This is the perfect location to obtain Undead Sharpshooter Rank 4, in which the player must kill all four Undead types in one Dead Eye meter. Conveniently, all four types continually respawn near the gates. *Retchers can spawn inside of the fort and attack the survivors in it. It is possible for them to kill all but one survivor; they will rarely appear in the jail cells underneath the set of stairs or may accidentally spawn within the cell *El Presidio is the one of the five non-gang hideout that the player can sleep in when playing Undead Nightmare but not in the regular Red Dead Redemption campaign. The second one is Torquemada, the third one is Las Hermanas, the fourth one is Pacific Union R.R. Camp, and the fifth one is the The Old Bacchus Place. *The survivors here during Undead Nightmare are: Ramon Alvares, Santiago Valenzuela, Alejandro Duarte, Joaquin Barrios and Rafael Carillo. They are defended by Mexican army. These soldiers are Arsenio Baldizon, Raul Zubieta, Felipe Carriedo, Cesar Deguzman, Fausto Molinas and Wilfredo Arrabal. Red Dead Redemption 2 * El Presidio is the only Mexican man-made structure visible in Redemption 2. * El Presidio is visible from the top of Mount Shann in clear weather. * Players could explore Nuevo Paraíso via a glitch, and players could visit El Presidio. The prison's textures have low resolution and some of the walls have no collision. This was fixed in the patch 1.03, with the inclusion of Red Dead Online, and players cannot go to Nuevo Paraíso anymore. ** However, there is another glitch that allows the player to go to Nuevo Paraíso after patch 1.05 that includes getting drunk in a cave and spawn outside of the map. From there the player can head southwest and break one of the wild horses that spawn above Twin Rocks. The player would have to go all the way around the Sea of Coronado and head south to cross the San Luis River where the two closest land points meet. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' File:Marston.double.barrel.weapon.shotgun.jpg|John Marston blasts a Mexican soldier in El Presidio File:ElPresidio2.jpg|Rebeldes come under attack at El Presidio rdr_el_presidio_01.jpg rdr_torquemada_lookout.jpg ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' El Presidio RDR 2.png|El Presidio as it appears in Red Dead Redemption 2 0_0 (17).jpg|El Presidio seen from New Austin 0_0 (78).jpg|A close look at El Presidio 0_0 (69).jpg|South Entrance of El Presidio 0_0 (70).jpg|South gates of El Presidio 0_0 (71).jpg|El Presidio seen from the south 0_0 (74).jpg|A look from the south at El Presidio 0_0 (75).jpg|South entrance of El Presidio seen from distance 0_0 (73).jpg|Inside of El Presidio 0_0 (72).jpg|Manteca Falls seen in the background from El Presidio El Presidio seen from below.jpg|El Presidio seen from below El Presidio seen from below 3.jpg|El Presidio seen from below from the south Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Use of the mounted weapons available at can contribute toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content de:El Presidio es:El Presidio Category:Redemption Locations Category:Nuevo Paraiso